


Temporary Bliss

by WinterSabbath



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Angst, Annoying Tony Stark, Asshole Tony Stark, Baker Loki, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, actor Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Tony Stark, a diva of an actor, is a stuck-up and arrogant son of a bitch who comes to Loki’s bakery for a publicity stunt. Loki isn’t very happy about that.





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> bingo square b5: bakery

As simple as the dream had been, Loki had let it consume him. It was no fame, no rocket science, no _money_ but it was a chance at a life he would begin to love living and that had been enough reason for him to risk all his savings to open a new bakeshop in New York with the hope that it would all work out.

And as he stood by the door, flipping the hanging sign to _open_, he gave a small, thankful smile to fate and all behind it because this was where his life was led too and what a _damn good life _it was.

It was only him and Sif who worked in the bakery because not only was Sif his best friend but they happened to share the same passion for baking as well. Loki never saw the point of hiring other people to do the work for them—he liked to bake and manning the register was no dull task as it gave him the opportunity to converse with the friendly and talkative people who entered the bakery.

“Loki, stop staring outside, your cookies will burn,” Sif called out from behind the counter. She already had her apron on and managed to find time in between setting up the oven and fixing the workstation to put on makeup.

Loki gave her a good natured smile and chuckled. “You would never let the cookies burn if I neglected them,” he said as he walked back to Sif and tied his apron around his waist.

“I’d be mad at you for weeks, though,” Sif grinned.

“Truly appalling.” Loki hummed. “You would never be able to stay mad at me for too long. Not when I bake you cookies.”

Sif jokingly shoved him away. “You gonna give me burnt cookies as an apology gift, now?”

Loki laughed at that, shaking his head.

Before another word slipped past his lips, the sound of chattering and even _yelling _could be heard outside the bakeshop. He turned around to face it and was met with a herd of people holding cameras and stumbling outside their doors. And then two people pushed past the thick crowd, both wearing sunglasses as they seemed to be the center of attention.

Loki has been in New York long enough to know what they are. Not who they are—he did not put much time into caring about pop culture—but _what _they are. Celebrities. The famous people, the _rich _and the divas of the world.

When the two celebrities entered the bakeshop, Loki shot Sif a questioning look before redirecting his attention to the pair. “Welcome to Knives2Go, how may I help you?” Loki said as standard introduction.

The pair was a man and a woman, both of whom seemed to be harried and annoyed—Loki would be too if he was to be hounded like such. The woman immediately took her sunglasses off and motioned towards one of the chairs and told the man, “You go order, I’m sitting down. My heels are _killing _me.”

The man kept his sunglasses on and shook his head. “You can’t, darling. What’s that going to say about me? I’m leaving my girl alone?”

“Stark,” said the woman impatiently, folding her arms, “that is not the point.”

“First name basis, woman, I’m your fucking boyfriend,” Stark harrumphed, taking the woman’s hand and pulling her towards the register to where Loki and Sif watched with both amusement and irritation.

“At least I use _some _part of your name,” the woman growled. Loki could not really decipher what it was he was watching unfold in front of him.

Stark stopped in front of the menu and Loki could see the unimpressed look on his face as he frowned and turned to his companion, his foot tapping on the floor. “What do you want?”

“To get out of here,” the woman said.

Loki grimaced at that, almost feeling bad for Stark. And then Stark looked at her through his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow. “Darling, I’m _dying _to get rid of your presence.”

“Uh,” Sif began awkwardly. Loki was staring at them.

Stark grunted and pointed at a random thing on the menu. “Yeah, two of that. And if you could change that god _awful _music, that would be great,” he huffed.

Loki took offense to that. The music was a soft classical piece that fit the theme of the bakery and if this celebrity thought he could go around insulting Loki’s business, well— “I was not aware you owned this bakery, Mr. Stark,” he found himself blurting out.

“Sorry,” Stark turned to him, taking of his sunglasses, “was I talking to you?”

“You were insulting _my _music tastes so you might as well have been talking to me,” Loki said, clenching his jaw. This man, as orthodox as he was to the image of a diva, did not surprise Loki by the slightest with his horrific personally. Loki, though, despite his lack of surprise, still found it in him to be irate.

Stark tilted his head in a manner so arrogant, Loki wanted to slap him. “Is this your way of telling me you want a picture?”

Loki crossed his arms. “Pardon me? Why would I want a picture with you?”

“Uh, well,” Stark looked at the paparazzi waiting outside and shrugged, “who wouldn’t?”

“Plenty. Particularly me. Now, if you would excuse me, some of us actually have _jobs_,” Loki gave him a sarcastic smile before walking away. He knew that if he hung around any longer, he’d have given Stark too sharp a tongue for him to handle.

“Hey!” Stark called out as Loki disappeared to the back room. “My being here is a job, you know?”

“Frankly, I do not seem to care,” shouted Loki before he slammed the door shut. He felt quite bad for leaving Sif alone to deal with the assholes but she would deal with them better than he ever could, anyway.

\--- --- ---

Come to the bakery once for a publicity stunt, Loki could understand. What he _didn’t _understand was why an Audi pulled up in front of his bakeshop two days later with a familiar irritating man inside it.

“That’s him, right?” Loki muttered as he stared at the car.

Sif hummed, annoyance clear in her voice. “If he is here to complain about getting a stomach bug, I’m throwing him to the dumpster, mark my word.”

“I’ll second that,” Loki said as Stark entered the shop. The diva had a different pair of sunglasses over his eyes this time and the entourage of paparazzi were missing from the scene.

“One americano,” Stark said, still wearing those damned sunglasses of his.

Loki muttered under his breath as Sif disappeared into the backroom to _check on the cupcakes_. He stood behind the counter and gave Stark the most forced smile anyone has ever given. “That will be 2 dollars.”

“So, she your girlfriend?” Stark handed Loki the money and nodded to the door where Sif had disappeared.

Loki was tempted to say yes just to get Stark to shut up. Then again, he could not figure out the reason Stark was adamant on knowing squat about Loki. “No.”

Stark took his glasses off and his eyes were slightly wide when Loki met them. After a moment, he hummed. “That’s nice.”

“Excuse me?”

Stark wiggled his eyebrows. “Gives me a chance, innit?”

Loki blanched. That was an absurd idea and he had no idea where Stark had even come up with it. On what world did Loki seem interested by this asshole of a man? At most, he found Stark physically attractive but that was _it_—the man’s physical appearance was not enough to compensate for his horrendous personality.

“Absolutely not,” Loki grunted, “Now if you will excuse me, there are other customers around.”

“Oh, come on.”

Loki ushered him away in favor of talking to the next customer. _So much better_.

\--- --- ---

The next day, Stark was parked outside the bakery before Loki was even able to open up. Sif was on leave today so Loki had to face this battle alone, it seemed.

“Hey,” Stark called from where he sat in his seat. The window of his car was down and he held a cigarette between his fingers, smoke billowing out of his mouth. Those things were disgusting but Loki wasn’t exactly surprised Stark was using it.

He fished out his keys and bent down to unlock the roll-up door. “What do you want, Stark?”

Behind him, Loki heard a door open and close and he assumed Stark had stepped out. “Call me Tony,” Stark said.

Huh. Well, Loki _was _curious as to what his first name was. But _Tony _seemed a bit too friendly of a term to call someone he disliked. Loki lifted the door and turned to Tony. “No thank you, Stark.”

Stark merely pouted at him but waved it away. He asked, “What’s _your _name?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Loki. Why do you care?”

“Because you’re hot,” the annoyance quipped, dropping his cigarette on the floor and stubbing it out with his foot.

Loki was only a bit ticked off by that statement. Whether it was meant to flatter or degrade, he was yet to understand. Still, coming from Tony Stark, it was unlikely a good thing. “Is that all you celebrities care about?”

“Don’t generalize us,” Stark frowned.

“Just you.” Loki paused, opened the door and added, “And your girlfriend.”

Stark had one foot inside before he stilled. “Girlfriend?”

Maybe they broke up, Loki mused. He waved his hand to where Stark and the girl had sat a few days ago. “The girl you were with the other day.”

Stark let out a laugh that sounded a lot like one of relief. He stepped further inside the bakeshop. “Oh, her. That was just a publicity stunt for my movie and her new album. Did it really look like we were together? I’m a bit offended, if I’m honest.”

“Figures,” Loki snorted. He walked behind the counter to grab his apron and tie it around him.

“Figures?” Stark followed Loki even to the backroom. At this point, Loki was too tired to tell him to get out.

Loki shrugged. “You celebrity types never truly have real relationships, do you?”

Stark pulled an offended face and folded his arms. “Now, that’s just stereotyping.”

“You are not exactly proving me wrong,” Loki muttered. The nerve of this man to say Loki was stereotyping when all he did was describe Stark.

Stark made a small noise of protest. “You aren’t exactly giving me a chance here.”

What?

“And why, pray tell, should I be giving you a chance?”

“Because I’m irresistible,” Stark smirked.

Loki threw his hands up in the air and pointed at Tony. “This is what I’m talking about!” he exclaimed.

“Come _on_, just one fuck? Can you really deny my attractiveness?” Stark spread his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. “One fuck then you never have to see me again.”

Never having to see this man again _and _getting laid with a hot guy? Loki was quite sure this was a win-win situation but he did _not _want to give Tony the benefit of his agreement. “Do not flatter yourself.”

“Come on, you really going to pretend you don’t want to fuck?” Tony said, his voice turning softer. Loki had a feeling they were standing closer than they were supposed to be. Tony cocked his head to the side and lifted his hand to stroke Loki’s hair. “_Loki_,” he murmured.

And _for the love of the gods_, why did Loki insist on denying himself so? He leaned forward and pulled Tony by the back of his neck until their lips pressed against one another and Loki moaned into the kiss.

“Didn’t think you had it in you,” Tony gasped when they detached from one another.

Loki ran his fingers through his companion’s hair. “I still hate you.”

“I know,” Tony mumbled, kissing Loki’s neck softly, “Still gonna fuck you, though.”

“Tonight,” Loki insisted, unconvincingly pushing Tony away from him. “I have customers to attend to. We’ll have a lot of time tonight.”

“And if it goes well, other nights too?”

“Do not push it,” Loki huffed, pushing Tony’s face away from him and walking away, back to work. He hated Tony Stark, sure, but he couldn’t deny he couldn’t wait for tonight.

As he walked away, he paused a bit.

_Shit_, he thought, _Sif was going to kill him._

**Author's Note:**

> AND JUST AS A LITTLE ADDITION TO THIS FIC
> 
> Loki and Tony goes to Loki's house and spend the night with one another. Loki and Tony decide that night that they really enjoyed and they don't want to stop seeing each other. So they exchange numbers and the benefits thing becomes a normal routine and as time passes, they start to become friends and one night, before they fall asleep, they kind of start talking about their lives a bit and when Loki tells Tony he doesn't like his personality much, Tony kind of goes "I know I'm an asshole and I'm sorry. I'll try better"
> 
> and Tony DOES try and Loki finds himself starting to like being around him more.
> 
> Then one day he receives a big delivery of flowers and Sif is confused but Loki /knows/ where they come from and he's half tempted to throw them away but hey, this was actually kind of sweet, so he decides to keep them.
> 
> And after that, he starts to receive random gifts, some of them ridiculous and some of them romantic, but he can't confront Tony because Tony is somewhere else filming a movie and every time Loki texts him about it, Tony just sends back a winking emoji.
> 
> And then one day, Tony enters the bakery again and slams down two tickets on Loki's counter and hands him a flower. "Come to my movie premier with me, please?" he says and, if Loki wasn't mistaken, that would be the first time Tony ever said please.
> 
> So he agrees and they walk the red carpet together. During the movie, their hands find a way to interlock with one another and Loki realizes that that was first time they had done anything physical with one another that wasn't remotely sexual.
> 
> When the movie ends, Tony takes Loki to his place where he's set up a really romantic dinner and he gives Loki a box of cupcakes he baked himself and smiles shyly. 
> 
> "Listen, I know that I'm not the best person but I've been trying to be a better person for you," Tony says, all shy and flustered in his immaculate suit. Loki finds himself smiling. Then Tony adds, "So if you give me your permission to court you, I would be honored. I really like you. Beyond the sex. And I want more, if you would let me."
> 
> And of course, Loki says yes. And slowly, throughout the courting process, he finds himself falling in love.


End file.
